Friend Zone
by Layriana
Summary: La plupart des fanfiction concernant le couple sont souvent au point de vue de Santana. C'est normal, c'est elle qui a les sentiments en première, celle qui avoue les avoirs. Et si on avait le point de vue de Brittany? Pour une fois? *Avec des nuances de Faberry, sûrement*
1. Introduction

**Friendzone**

 **Introduction**

Elle glisse ses doigts sur la peau halée et frissonnante. De haut en bas. Comme si les formes veloutés se forment au fur et à mesure de la descente délicieusement lente. Alors qu'elle goûte aux lèvres rouges, ses mains se retrouvent sur ses reins. Agrippant ses hanches fermement quand Santana mordit avidement la lèvre inférieure de Brittany. La blonde rapprocha encore plus son amie, leurs seins se pressant au contact. Ce à quoi réagit la brune en lui suçant la lèvre, Brittany en poussa un long gémissement. La main de la brune, précédemment sur la joue de la blonde, se baissa, aussi délicatement que précipitamment sur le sein droit de Brittany, encore recouvert par le tissu de son T-Shirt bleu, et la massa, pinçant des fois le téton durci, pointant sous le tissu. Alors que Santana recula sa tête, stoppant le baiser, Brittany, les yeux fermés, poussa un gémissement.

A ce moment, elle aurait souhaité, ne jamais avoir ouverts ses yeux. Ce qu'elle venait de faire. La chaleur de désir qui avait évoluait au creux de son ventre et de ses reins c'était remplacé par un poids, lourd, piquant, mauvais, au goût amer, lui donnant une envie de vomir, ou au moins de partir, de quitter l'endroit chaud -à présent, désagréablement brûlant- et dur qu'était le lit. S'enfuir, en prenant la main de son amie et quittait ce boulet de Puckerman. Qui embrassait les lèvres de la brune, celles qui, précédemment, suçaient merveilleusement bien celles de Brittany. La bouche de celle-ci étaient rester entre-ouverte, cherchant la moindre molécule d'oxygène noyait dans cette air étouffante, qui avait remplie la chambre sale, recouvert de posters de moto et de filles, puante, la chambre d'un garçon. Celle du joueur de football, Noah Puckerman, de celui qui embrassait, touchait, plottait la brune, qui semblait aimé sa, glissant des petits sourire, cette latine qui avait, enlevé son soutien gorge, celle qui déboutonna le jean du juif. _Celle qui était la meilleure amie, l'amante, la confidente, l'unique._ La colère et la jalousie grandissant dans l'âme de Brittany fut remplie par une horrible tristesse, la tristesse qui ne pouvait qu'égaler l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour Santana, chevauchant Puck. La blonde, pourtant, restait là, interloqué, les observant d'un regard vide, une lueur d'espoir pourtant survivait aux fond de ses pupilles sombres, entourées d'un océan bleue, triste, _fade,_ comparé aux étoiles qui brillaient et dansés d'habitudes dans ses iris, les lueurs d'une incomparable puérilité remplacées par les éclairs de jalousies. Elle réagit quand les deux tournèrent leur regard vers la blonde qui resté accroupit, attendant qu'on lui montre ce qu'elle devait faire, impossible d'agir de ces propres moyens. Santana se remit sur sa précédente place, Puckerman eut un sourire prédateur, il s'avança vers la démunit et posa ses lèvres grasses et disgracieuse sur celles de Brittany, il avait fermé ses yeux. L'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette avait piqué les narines de la blonde. La main du brun se posa sur sa fesse droite, la pressant très, trop, fermement lui provoquant une douleur qui grimpa sur le long de son échine. Elle ferma les yeux. Pour oublier, pour oublier la scène de son amie et du joueur de football, pour oublier la main sur elle, pour oublier la boule de malaise dans son ventre. Une main délicate et fine se posa sur son dos, la décrispant. Sa ne pouvait qu'être celle de Santana. Brittany rouvrit ses yeux, dirigés vers la brune, un genre de regard compatissant répondit à celui, toujours vide de Brittany. Comme si elle avait vu la larme qui avait coulé sur la peau claire, au moment où la blonde avait fermé ses yeux.

Même si le regard, et à présent, le sourire, se voulaient compatissants (un adjectif qui était très peu usagé pour décrire Santana) Brittany ne fut que plus enragée (un adjectif qui était très peu usagé pour décrire Brittany, aussi) exaspérée par la réaction de la brune. La blonde aurait voulu qu'elle fasse plus que sa, qu'elle repousse le garçon, qu'elle l'emmène loin, empêchant tout le monde de s'approchait d'elle.

 _Que Brittany ne soit pas la seule à être jalouse._

Au fond d'elle, Brittany savait que c'était le mieux que Santana puisse faire, jalouse ou pas, la brune n'aurait pas montré une lueur de ce sentiment, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer, Brittany savait que son souhait ne se réalisera pas. Déjà qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de ce que ressens Santana. « Santana Lopez ne montre jamais ses sentiments » lui avait expliqué la latine un jour, en rajoutant que c'est ce qu'il faisait qu'elle était ce qui elle est. Brittany n'avait pas compris cette phrase. « Mais c'est les sentiments qui font ce qu'on est, sans sentiments, on n'est plus rien » Avait répondu la blonde, une mine d'incompréhension infantile sur le visage. Santana était resté planté sur place, quelqu'un avait, pour une fois, réussit à boucler la grande gueule qu'était Santana. La brune lui avait alors sourit, lui avait pris le petit doigts, l'avait embrassée sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'elle n'était pas faite de sentiments. Une claque pour Brittany. Car elle savait que Santana mentait. Elle pensa en son fort intérieur que si son amie n'avait pas de sentiments, Brittany en avait assez pour toute les deux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa avec monotonie, du moins, dans l'esprit de la hollandaise c'était sa, déjà qu'elle n'était pas souvent sur Terre, mais avec Puckerman, c'était presque impossible pour la blonde de rester concentrée et de ne pas partir dans ses songes habituels. Alors, pour rester là, elle observait la brune, mais ne pas s'occuper d'elle, à cause de la colère qu'elle ressentait encore contre Santana. Une colère qui n'était pas vraiment rationnelle, ni même justifiable, mais c'était Brittany, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et puis même, que sa soit Brittany, ou vous ou moi, on serai aveuglait par la jalousie. _Et un certain autre sentiment..._


	2. Bonheur

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Bonheur**

Un dos musclé et imposant fut l'image qu'eut la cheerleader à son réveil. Brittany avait été réveillé dans son sommeil, en pleine nuit, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il l'avait réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque, visuellement et part touché la main chaude lui caressant la cuisse et le ventre. Son corps réagissait terriblement à ce contact intime, mais pas moins platonique, ses muscles se rétractaient, sa peau frissonnait. Toutes ces sensations que cette simple main, que ce banal mouvement produisait était refoulé par la blonde, car elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver si elle se laissait aller. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, elle en était sûre, malgré qu'elle ignorait de quoi elle serai capable si elle se laissait aller. Elle senti le corps -merveilleux- de Santana se collait à elle, Brittany se cambra, essayant de ressentir moins ses formes et elle ferma ses yeux pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle sentait ses seins, ses cuisses collées contres les siennes, son ventre et ses seins, _surtout ses seins._

Seulementle bout des doigts halés ne furent plus que sur la peau claire, faisant à Brittany ce qu'on appelle des _papouilles._ La blonde se décontracta au contact, ses poils se hérissèrent et un soupir passa entre ses lèvres.

La brune eut un petit rire et Brittany se retourna. Les yeux de Santana avait une petite lueur dans ses iris qui étaient, dans cette chambre sombre, d'un noir profond. Un sourire agréable étirait ses lèvres et creusait ses joues en des fossettes qui trahissaient son côté _Bad Girl_.

«T'es trop mignonne » se fut la seule pensé que Brittany pouvait dire à voix haute, d'une voix ensommeillée. La sourire de Santana disparut un instant puis se réapparut mais qu'au coin, et un de ses sourcils se leva mais elle ne fit pas de remarque.

« Ça te dit, on y va ? » demanda Santana, d'une voix chaude et roque. Brittany fronça les sourcils en une mine d'incompréhension, ses pensées furent plus claires quand Santana passa son bras dans le dos de Brittany et la rapprocha, un regard de sous-entendu planté dans celui de la brune. Brittany déglutit. La latine se recula.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et...j'aimerai bien qu'on.. continue notre soirée...

-Mais..elle est déjà finie... tenta la blonde, feignant l'ignorance. La brune rigola doucement.

-Avec Puckerman comme bouquet final ? -Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Brittany, elle apercevait une lueur indescriptible.. Santana se rapprocha de l'oreille de Brittany et continua sa phrase – Tu m'as donné une faim qu'il ne pouvait pas rassasier...- La blonde déglutit de nouveau et elle prit une grande inspiration- Santana se recula, sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Brittany s'étaient fermés et elle sentit les lèvres de la brune se coller contre les siennes puis se retirer, mais elle sentait toujours le souffle de la brune sur es lèvre. Santana finit sa phrase (qui semblait interminable) - Que seulement toi pouvait rassasier. »

« Viens, on part. » Quand Brittany rouvrit les yeux, la latine était assise, dos à elle et enfilé son soutien -gorge. Toujours abasourdie par la phrase et le contact des lèvres (ainsi que du corps, ça va sans dire). Se remémorant la douceur de sa peau, la texture veloutée des lèvres d'un naturel teint rougit, de la lueur claire branlante dans ses iris, ou ses pupilles, vu qu'ils ne sont pas différentiable.

Le visage de Santana se retourna, un sourire amusé devant l'air béat de la blonde

« Tu viens ? »

Son visage fut recouvert d'une couche blanche et crémeuse, elle resta paralysée les mains à plats, suspendues en face d'elle. Sa bouche ouverte en un « O » béant.

Un ricanement incontrôlable devant la réaction de Santana s'échappa des fines lèvres roses de Brittany qui plaqua sa main sur les dites lèvres pour éviter de continuer de se moquer de son amie.

« C'est pas drôle » grommela la latine en montant sa main vers son visage, retirant d'un geste lent la crème fouettée . C'était trop pour Brittany qui s'esclaffa sans retenue, la main précédemment sur sa bouche se posa sur son ventre. Son rire fut suivit de celui de Santana hésitant au début, mais quand ses yeux ne furent plus recouvert de crème, sa voix recouvrit même celle de Brittany.

Son fou rire se calma et elle porta sa main vers ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes, juste avant qu'une nouvelle chose, blanchâtre, les recouvrit, elle resta figée un instant, pivota sa tête vers son amie, qui avait un grand sourire fière.

« Un problème, Pierce ? » lança t-elle d'un ton de provocation en haussant les sourcils.

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, Brittany aimait ses moments où Santana lui parlait d'une façon... faussement méchante. Car, quand elle parlait vraiment méchamment, c'était pour être... vraiment méchante, alors qu'avec la blonde, elle le faisait pour provoquer une réaction chez Brittany, et la blonde aimait sa, que Santana voulait lui _provoquer une réaction._ Le genre de réaction que la brune ne voulait voir que chez Brittany. C'est peut-être insignifiant mais... c'est comme sa. Brittany était tout simplement heureuse de l'intention que lui portait son amie. Alors elle joua le jeu, -ce n'est pas comme si elle se forçait non plus- elle eut un sourire joueur.

Elle se redressa alors, un air déterminé inscrit au visage, elle vit celui provocateur de Santana diminué au fil que Brittany s'approchait, lentement, d'une façon féline, vers la brune. Elle attrapa au passage le bol de crème chantilly.

La brune recula d'un pas :

« Non Brittany, ne fais pas ça. Pose le bol doucement, douucem- » elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de la blonde, couverte de crème, se posa sur les cheveux ébènes. Santana eut un hoquet de surprise. La blonde commença même à frotter ses cheveux, comme un shampoing, alors que la latine avait baissé sa tête, acceptant son triste sort dans une mine boudeuse qui fit rire son amie, un rire doux et innocent qui pouvait réchauffer n'importe quel cœur. Santana suivit son rire, mais, contrairement à la blonde, la brune rirait plus faiblement et -ainsi que son regard- son sourire était attendrit par les pépites brillantes dans les yeux bleues enfantins. Puis elle s'arrêtèrent presque en même temps, leurs regard toujours plongé l'un dans l'autre, il eut un silence.

« Tu sais que tu devras m'enlever tout sa après, hein ? »

Brittany ria une nouvelle fois.

« Avec plaisir. »

L'eau ruisselait sur sa nuque et sur sa tête avant de repartir jusqu'au siphon de la baignoire. Brittany reprit un peu de shampoing de la bouteille jaune avant d'en appliquer dans les cheveux ébènes de son amie qui était à genoux, le dos recourbé et la tête pencher en arrière, les yeux fermés.

« J'adore quand tu me lave les cheveux. » susurra Santana en poussant un soupir de contentement. La blonde sourit.

« Et j'adore te le faire » Ce fut à la brune de sourire et elle posa sa main sur le bras de Brittany. Ce fut au tour de celle-ci de soupirer de contentement en même temps qu'une boule de chaleur se formait dans son ventre et que son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Des frissons parcourut son bras.

« C'est bon, j'ai finis. » se précipita Brittany en se relevant.

« Déjà ? » demanda Santana en ouvrant les yeux, Brittany s'essuya les mains avec une serviette et la lui donna. Sans répondre elle sortit de la salle de bain, traversa le couloir et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle adorait Santana, et encore, le mot est faible, et elle vénérait leur moment d'intimité. Mais depuis un moment, ce n'est plus pareil, pourtant rien de concret n'a changé, leur relation était toujours la même : meilleures amies avec bénéfices, ni plus ni moins.

Et ses « bénéfices » pouvaient prendre lieux n'importe où, n'importe quand, tant que personnes ne serai au courant, car oui, sa, c'est une des règle, quasiment la seule, que Santana a supplié d'instaurer : _Ce qu'elle fait ne doit rester qu'entre elle._

Même si, à vrai dire, Quinn avait déjà remarqué leur jeu. Elle n'étaient pas vraiment discrètes des fois, les regards en coin de l'oeil suggestifs, leurs éclipses soudaines, sans oublier leurs cheveux en batailles et leurs sourires...même que, devant un haussement typiquement Fabrayien, Quinn remarqua que les deux avait un jour échangé leur soutien-gorge par inadvertance.

Donc, je disais, depuis un moment, quelque chose a changé en l'intérieur de Brittany, un goût amer qui apparaissait quand elle pensait à ses moments si joyeux, où quand elle était entrain de les vivre, quand elle voyait le sourire agréable de Santana, son regard emplit de bonheur se posant sur Brittany, _et que sur elle_ , la faisant rougir même des fois, avant que la brune agrippe ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste et tendre.

Brittany passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or et s'assit lourdement sur son lit, elle fixa ses doigts se tortillant dans tout les sens.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Santana, sa tête penchée sur les coté, séchant ses cheveux.

« Y a un problème Britt' ? » La blonde remonta ses yeux et scruta la brune de haut en bas. Elle portait un short en jean avec un débardeur simple couleur kaki, lui collant à la peau. Elle était bien peu vêtue selon Brittany qui avala sa salive difficilement.

« Euh..non. Dit Brittany d'une voix mal assurée. Santana haussa un sourcil.

-C'est sa oui. La brune s'assit aux cotés de con amie, et entoura Brittany de son bras droit, le cœur de la blonde rata un battement.

-J'ai eut 0 à mon interro de maths. Mentit Brittany, Santana eut un petit rire.

-Depuis quand sa te dérange ?

-J'aimerai bien que mes parents soient fiers de moi... la blonde tourna son regard vers Santana qui affichait un visage compréhensif.

-Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Brittany sourit.

-Vraiment ? La latine sourit aussi, elle la secoua gentiment.

-Bien sûre que oui ! »

Il eût un silence, jusqu'à ce le regard de Santana se laissa traîner sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui se lécha instinctivement ses lèvres et les yeux sombres de Santana remontèrent vers ceux de son amie. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le dos de Brittany et la posa sur sa joue. Sa main était fraîche, un agréable contraste à la peau chaude de la joue de la blonde qui frissonna et ferma ses yeux sans l'avoir vraiment voulut. Puis elle sentit le goût familier des lèvres de la latina se poser sur les siennes, puis se reculer très légèrement et passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de la blonde, dans un geste de désir qui donna à Brittany une bouffé de chaleur. Santana prit la lèvre dans sa bouche, la mordillant et la suçant, elle la tira gentiment et quitta sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. Elle posa des baisers chastes et faussement timides, puis elle s'attarda sur la partie sensible dans sa nuque qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Britany prit une grande inspiration et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un soupir qui pouvait s'entendre. Elle savait que si Santana l'entendrait, la machine serai déclenchée. Brittany ne le voulait pas, ne le voulait plus, pour une raison que la blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Mais la force lui manquait et Santana s'activait de plus en plus à l'œuvre, elle embrassa la long de la mâchoire de Brittany et sans le vouloir, celle-ci agrippa le T-shirt de la latine. Alors qu'une armée de sentiments opposés l'assaillait, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir la motivation pour l'arrêter.

C'était peut-être à cause du brouillard qui envahissait son esprit. Elle devait la stopper, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sait qu'elle ne survivrai pas. Puis elle se rappela d'hier soir, de Puck et Santana se tripotant. Elle rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, ne ressentant plus qu'un plaisir superficiel aux baisers de la latine. C'était le moment.

« Santana... » mais sa voix fut plutôt un gémissement et la brune grogna en se collant plus contre son amie. Merde, ce n'était pas la réaction escompté.

« S'il te plaît... » La main de la brune se faufila sous le T-shirt de la blonde. Ses sensations de chaleurs refirent surface.

« Arrête... » Mais elle l'avait dit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. La brune quitta son cou pour s'attaquer aux lèvres de Brittany, celle-ci en profita pour la repousser, un peu trop violemment, sans faire exprès.

Santana avait les sourcils froncés, son torse c'était éloigné.

« Désolée mais..j'ai pas envie. La brune eut un air étonné très prononcé.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas envie ?

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Comment sa ? La brune eut un ton de reproche qui fit rougir Brittany de honte, elle regarda le sol et en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Puck m'a fatiguée, il était pas si mal tout compte fait. Ses mots semblaient tellement faux qu'elle se demandait si Santana allait y croire.

-Depuis quand Puck te fatigue assez pour ne plus te donner envie qu'on baise ?! Cria soudainement Santana ce qui fit sursauter Brittany, elle remonta son regard choqué par les mots de Santana, celle-ci s'était rendu compte de ses mots. Désolée..je sais que tu n'aime pas ce mot... Santana baissa les yeux et il eut un étrange malaise entres elles. Désolée..si tu veux dormir, c'est pas grave, je vais pas te forcer. »

Brittany eut un sourire, contente de la réaction de Santana. La brune a toujours était la seule qui ne la forçait pas à couché, comparé à certains garçons..ou même certaines filles qui donnaient la pression à Brittany pour se laisser faire, même si celle-ci ne c'est jamais fait violer (je précise, au cas où).

En voyant l'air honteux de Santana, la blonde, toujours souriante, s'approcha de son amie et lui fit un baiser puis se recula, la brune remonta son visage avec un petit sourire. Et elle s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre.

 **Bonjour, vous venez de voyager à bord du chapitre numéro 1 de Friend Zone, le voyage n'était pas trop court j'espère ? Les turbulences pas trop violentes ?Le vol c'est bien passé ? Bien ! Voudriez-vous me laisser une ptite reviews pour m'expliquer tout sa ?**

 **Veuillez vous asseoir, nous avons du vin de 1910, de la confiture aux pétales de rose...Des cookies ? Eum oui, nous en avons aussi...**


	3. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour, déjà, désolée pour cette fausse joie.

Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je ne me sens plus pour cette fiction. Oui, au bout du premier chapitre, je suis une salope, je sais. Le truc c'est que je me suis un peu jetée dans le projet sans vraiment avoir des idées pour plus tard. Enfin j'ai des idées mais il faut que je réfléchisse un peu trop pour les avoirs, ce qui ne va pas du tout quand on écrit une histoire. De plus, j'ai inventé une nouvelle fanfiction qui me plaît beaucoup plus, avec laquelle j'ai énormément plus d'idées, et donc, si je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir pour écrire une fanfiction, elle sera forcément mieux car je mettrai de tout mon cœur à la faire. Je vous jure que je m'en veux, donc je sais pas si je vais continuer Friend Zone. Mais si je l'arrête sans vous demander votre accord je m'en voudrais assez, surtout que vous l'avez bien accueillis...Donc je suis en plein trouble :(

Bien sûre je n'arrête pas les fanfictions. Et je sais que c'est totalement absurde de déjà arrêter celle-là. Mais le problème c'est que je dois me forcer de l'écrire et c'est horrible surtout que l'autre fanfiction me donne beaucoup plus envie d'écrire. Sinon, il faudrait attendre que j'ai vraiment uen bouffé d'inspiration, ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé pour cette fanfic.

Donc voilà, c'est à vous de décider... Encore désolée.

Et puis en relisant vos reviwes,je me dis que je peux pas m'arrêter..Pas déjà quoi ! Argh je sais plus !


	4. Peur

Ravie de vous revoir !

La nuit avait été reposante et Brittany se sentait bien, mieux qu'hier. La buée, se formant sur la vitre, lui permettait de dessiner des petites histoires qu'elle imaginait régulièrement sous la douche, quand l'eau recouvrait son corps d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Comme la cuticule d'un oeuf qui empêche les micro-organismes d'attaquer son intérieur. Brittany eut un sourire et dessina un poussin sortie de son oeuf avant de rire devant son oeuvre qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

"Britt, elle est là dans 5 minutes, grouille!

-J'arrive!"

La blonde coupa l'eau et sortit de la baignoire, une serviette l'entourant. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta mais en remarquant que c'était Santana qui y passait -innocemment- Brittany secoua sa tête. Elle détourna la tête, regardant son amie par le reflet du miroir.

"Je peux t'aider?"

La concernée ne répondit pas et haussa les sourcils avec un regard feignant la timidité. Brittany roula des yeux. Elle est pas croyable.

"J'aimerai pouvoir m'habiller..donc si tu pouvais, genre, sortir, s'il te plaît."

Puis elle sentit les mains de la latine sur ses hanches et son menton sur son épaule, elle émit un petit rire. Les reflet de ses yeux la transpercés et elle se sentait vulnérable. Puis elle se rappela de sa nudité sous la serviette et elle se sentit gênée.

"Ma présence ne t'a jamais empêcher de t'habiller. Remarqua la latine en faisant mine de réfléchir. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on se change presque chaque jour dans les même vestiaires?"

Brittany rigola devant le mélange de finesse et de franchise dont Santana faisait preuve. Celle-ci finit sa phrase en chuchotant.

"Même si d'habitude tu te déshabilles en ma présence..." Finit-elle, avec un ton légèrement fier. Brittany prit une grande inspiration alors que son cœur se réchauffa. Puis la brune essaya d'embrasser son cou mais Brittany l'évita et enleva délicatement les mains sur ses hanches, se mettant face à Santana.

"Et est ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on doit se "grouiller" ?" Elle gardait les mains de la brune dans les siennes.

"Argh, Quinn et sa fichue ponctualité militaire." Brittany hocha la tête et lui montra la porte d'un coup de menton. Santana eut une mine boudeuse qui étira les lèvres de Brittany, de même pour celles de la latine qui sortit.

Brittany finit de s'habiller en ayant un sourire aux lèvres. Santana pouvait être sacrément attachante quand elle n'était pas sur la défensive. Enfin c'est elle même qui appelle son attitude comme ça. Brittany ne comprenait pas de quoi Santana voulait se défendre et elle trouvait ça dommage que son amie ressente ce besoin. Elle en était sincèrement désolée, parce que si elle était aussi adorable avec les autres, sa vie serait mieux et les gens pourrait enfin voir Santana comme Brittany le fait.

Précipitamment, elle sortit de sa maison, un 4x4 devant, le moteur grognant. Elle regarda le monstre. Si Santana devait se défendre de quelque chose, c'était bien de ça, se dit-elle avec un rictus de dégoût.

«Tu crois pas être assez à la masse comme ça ? Monte ! » Ordonna Quinn, à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Santana étant déjà sur le siège passager, Brittany s'installa sur la banquette avec précipitation devant l'ordre de Quinn.

« Au moins comme ça, je risque rien. » Remarqua t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture. Quinn se retourna, les sourcils froncés avant d'interroger Santana du regard, celle-ci lui lança un regard indifférent.

« Tu démarres ou quoi ? On va être en retard. » Répondit elle, sarcastiquement. Quinn haussa un sourcil.

« Le retard, on l'a à cause de vos ébats, pas à cause de mes secondes d'interrogations devant les remarques random de Brittany.

-Dieu sait que j'aimerai que tu aie raison... Chuchota Santana en roulant les yeux vers le ciel, rêvant des parties de jambes qu'elles auraient pu avoir.

-La sécurité est très importante ! Remarqua Brittany. Quinn enclencha le moteur. Elle ricana.

-Ah oui ? Ta licorne te l'a appris ? Son air était explicitement moqueur mais Brittany se contenta de répondre ordinairement.

-Mon farfadet en fait. »

Le trio s'était séparé dès le seuil du lycée dépassé. En effet, Quinn et Santana avaient cours ensemble et Brittany devait prendre quelque chose dans son casier. Après l'avoir ouvert elle entendit une voix l'interpeller, elle releva la tête et reconnut un joueur de football venir vers elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, car à part certaines exceptions, elle ne retenait pas le visage des joueurs de football.

« Salut ! Alors, y a Alex qui fait une fête demain soir. -Commença t-il en s'appuyant contre un casier. Elle le regarda avec perplexité.- Et euh, donc, il invite les gens, genre, populaires. Les filles canons,-il la montra de la main- les mecs cools -puis il se désigna avec la même main- tout ça. Donc principalement les pom-pom girls et les joueurs de football. » Plus il parlait, moins Brittany ne comprenait ce qu'il lui voulait. Et, comme elle avait apprit à faire quand un inconnu n'en venait pas au fait, elle répondit.

« Je suis pas intéressée et mineure en plus. Elle se concentra sur l'intérieur de son casier.

-Quoi ? Il l'a regarda de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés. T'es invitée, c 'est tout. Et tes deux copines aussi. Expliqua t-il, confus.

-Aaah.

-Putain, t'es encore pire que ce qu'on dit. Contrasta t-il.

-De quoi ? Fit-elle, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

-Non, rien, ciao. » Puis il partit tout simplement. Elle le regarda partir, confuse par l'altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Une fête ? Génial ! » S'exclama une petite voix roque mais aiguë. Brittany sursauta puis en voyant le petit être dans son casier, elle lui répondit précipitamment.

« Chhhut, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir quand j'étais au lycée ! » Son interlocuteur eut une mine boudeuse et s'assit sur un livre, les jambes croisées.

« Pourtant t'es bien contente quand je suis là pendant tes contrôles.

-Oui ! Mais t'imagines si on te voit ! Paniqua t-elle.

-Te fait pas de bille, Bill ! » Lui répondit-il en sautant sur le « sol » du casier, en finissant sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil. Le farfadet était habillé tout en vert, avec un veston et un pantalon bouffant de la même couleur, qui s'arrêtait au genoux, par dessous, il était vêtu d'un collant blanc. De grosses pommettes et un gros nez avaient une éternelle teinte rouge. La blonde ria avant de se stopper net, regardant anxieusement autour d'elle. Puis la cloche retentit, le farfadet commença à ouvrir un livre.

« Bon, Britt, on se voit demain à la fête !

-Attends ! Je suis pas sûre d'y aller demain.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama le petit être en vert. Y aura pleins de gens !

-Justement, il y aura trop de gens ! Et par conséquent, Santana. Chuchota t-elle.

-Oooh non Britt, tu te sens encore mal à cause d'elle ?

-C'est pas à cause d'elle, justement, je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive, répondit-elle mélancoliquement. Il eût un air franchement désolé, mais reprit avec son air enjoué.

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je dois y aller maintenant !

-Mais attends ! » Puis il disparût entre les pages d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles._

Il est gentil mais un peu inutile des fois, se dit la grande enfant en refermant son casier. Malgré ça, il a toujours été là pour Brittany, quand son hamster est partit au ciel, quand son premier petit-copain l'a quitté, quand sa sœur a fait tomber son mug préféré, quand son père n'est pas revenu. Elle ne sait pas d'où il vient, mais il lui a promit de lui dire un jour et Brittany n'est pas du genre à perdre espoir.

Les mots, les formules, les questions et les coups de craies sur le tableau fusaient et cela faisait 10 minutes que Brittany ne les suivait plus. Habitués à la rêverie de Brittany, la plupart de ses professeurs ne la rappelait plus à l'ordre, surtout qu'elle ne perturbait pas le cours. Ce qui était le cas pour la plupart du temps, quand elle n'était pas avec Santana ou Quinn. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de laisser son esprit être avec elle. La fête de demain était un synonyme de mauvaise augure pour Brittany. Car comme d'habitude, la brune se fera draguer par des étrangers, saouls et excités. Dans le pire des cas ils voudront un plan à trois, dans le meilleur, Santana les repoussera. Mais rien que le fait de ne pas avoir son mot à dire, de ne pas être la raison du refus de Santana, peu importe sa réponse, irritait la blonde. Sans oublier d'autres boulets semblables qui feront pareil avec Brittany. D'habitude, celle-ci les acceptaient d'une façon plutôt aléatoires, sans franchement le vouloir. Cela dépendait plutôt de l'attente des autres, de la pression sociale qui planait constamment sur les populaires. Sur les cheerleaders principalement. Quand elle acceptait les avances sans accorder d'importance à la pression, c'était surtout parce que Santana était elle même occupée avec un garçon et que cela la vexée. Alors elle se jetait dans les bras du premier venu pour ne pas devenir folle à imaginer son amie, nue avec une autre personne qu'elle. Il y avait aussi un problème, survenue il y a peu, qui rendait Brittany anxieuse. Saoul, la latine a une libido encore plus forte et quand la blonde l'est autant, elle a dû mal à lui résister. Résister à Santana Lopez. Rien que de le penser lui semblait absurde tellement cela devait être impossible à réaliser.

Voilààà, je reprend ma fiction ! Genre deux ans après aha. Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Dîtes moi si certains d'entre vous attendez la suite malgré tout. A la prochaine ! C'est les vacances donc je pense (et espère) être active :)


End file.
